


有借有还

by EinIrrer



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinIrrer/pseuds/EinIrrer
Summary: 黑帮au，警察亚瑟x污点证人奥姆，ooc同人，不是兄弟但是兄弟（。好多年前的东西了，写得不大好，不要打我脸。





	有借有还

亚瑟入职刑侦科一年，那边厢亚特兰蒂斯的主犯判决终于尘埃落定，偌大一个跨国犯罪团伙被他卧底八年连根拔起，这边当探员又侦破几桩大案连番升职，同僚由不信任转作羡嫉，警局里年轻人看他眼光几分憧憬几分崇敬，亚瑟库里这个名字闪闪发光。上司怕他卧底时间长了心理有障碍，总差他带小朋友，出任务也必须有队友同行，这下趁升职说是要庆祝，自作主张替他请了酒。执勤的人在警局向他抱怨不公平，亚瑟跟在一群同事身后朝他们笑笑，说有机会再一起喝酒。  
职场和睦，一派温馨。  
他坐在酒吧的角落，同事中刚从警校毕业不久的围着他，央他说卧底的故事。他喝了口酒，徐徐道来，惊心传奇说成简写故事，年轻人听完不甘心还想追问，被他几番推辞死了心。他听身旁聊着家庭矛盾、青春期心理与休息日计划，找不到插话进去的地方，只能一口一口喝着酒，人声鼎沸中如一座孤岛。  
他酒量算不上好，也算不上不好，他在小公寓里潦倒的时候，两个人一口一口地喝，一句一句地搭话，能喝上一天。复职之后他再没喝过酒，一年过去酒量减小不少，又或是因他一刻不停地喝，没过多久就醉了。散场时亚瑟被同事拉上出租车，司机问他去哪，他口齿不清地道出一个地址，同事替他付了足够多的钱，出租车驶出一个街区了他才醒悟过来说出口的是奥姆的安全屋。然而他懒得再阻止，只将头靠在车窗上，街灯如条河流过他眼前，他迷迷糊糊地想：反正也没地方去。  
亚瑟下了车，脚步虚软，如踩在棉花上，踉踉跄跄向前走。他魂魄如离体，旁观自己向唯一留下的安全人员点点头，空空荡荡的躯壳一步接一步迈上楼，又看它怎样大力敲开奥姆的门，向前一倒，就栽入梦里。

他看见自己又坐在那间小公寓里，奥姆先是不在，后来在了，躺在那张狭小的行军床上，身上盖着他唯一的一件大衣。  
奥姆大张着眼看他：“你救了我？”  
他没说话。  
奥姆接着问：“你救了我？”亚瑟不回答，他就继续问，如卡带的收音机，声音在逼仄的空间里盘旋。  
然后他开始流血，血从亚瑟刚处理过的伤口里流出来，透过绷带，透过亚瑟的大衣，扩散成一片红。  
亚瑟拿手去堵锁骨处的洞，却根本堵不住，血汩汩地从他手上落到地上，也从床沿落到地上。他看着满手的血，猩红得刺眼。  
奥姆张大眼问他：“你救了我？”  
亚瑟醒过来，他躺在床上，窗外一道霓虹射入白色的光，他捂住眼，头还因前半夜喝的酒而疼得厉害。  
他掀开被子下床，一双棉布拖鞋放在床边。奥姆坐在客厅的沙发上，电视里播着午夜档小成本电影，他的脸因电视的光而发亮，嘴抿成一个固执的角度。  
亚瑟想起在审讯室时奥姆也是这样，坐在桌子后一言不发地低着头，嘴角抿着，黑发垂在眼睛前。他按着书上教的审讯套路也沉默，两个人对峙许久，最后是奥姆先开了口。  
“我要喝水。”他说。  
亚瑟摇摇头。奥姆抬起头看着他，忽然笑起来。“警官。”他加重念出这词，“你的套路都是十年前书本上的。”  
“你后来学的，都是和我一起学的，对我没用。”  
后来怎么回复的，亚瑟自己也忘了，只记得给奥姆念罪名，给他说货仓地址，劝他转作污点证人，奥姆都不说话，只看着他。最后他没法，咬着牙说：“我会救你。你是我兄弟。”  
奥姆还是不说话，亚瑟叫同事来把他带走。奥姆站起来，带着手铐的手又被警官托着。“你救过我。”他停在审讯室门口，忽然说，“我也信任过你。”

亚瑟看见客厅角落放着一个不大的箱子，转身进厨房里从冰箱拿了两罐啤酒，丢了一罐给奥姆：“要走了？”奥姆没回答，顺手接住易拉罐，拉开拉环往嘴里送。  
亚瑟也坐到沙发上。在那个狭小的公寓里他们也这么一起喝酒，坐在行军床边，一口一口地喝，一句一句地接话。那时他们都很穷，奥姆被枪射穿的锁骨留下一道疤，喝到半醉不醉的时候奥姆问亚瑟要不要和他去干活，亚瑟也半认真半不认真地说好。  
然后就是八年。  
亚瑟救过奥姆一命，奥姆也替他挡过刀，你来我往，如此算下去也不知道彼此间深恩积了多少。奥姆确实是信任过他的，后来也深刻地恨过，坐在审讯室的桌子后面如困兽般看着他，有什么救命之恩大抵都在那时候消磨干净了。  
然而他们还是坐在这里，像当初那样喝酒。  
奥姆终于转过头看他：“你为什么要来？”  
亚瑟没回答，他又接着说：“我明天就走。”  
他们都知道这个走是什么意思，证人保护计划，奥姆在判决下来后就失去了作用，马歇尔办公室给他在新的城市准备了新的身份，明天他就抛掉这城市的一切，去展开崭新人生。  
“你还记不记得你第一次见我的情景？”奥姆问他，他缓缓点了下头。“我那时候被上头诬陷吞了钱，被人打了一顿，锁骨又中了一枪，倒在你家楼下。要不是你救我，我可能就那么躺到早上，变成冷的。”  
“我后来变聪明了些，日子也过得好了，就想拉你入伙。我不知道该怎么谢谢你，只是想着我要是把生意做大，你也能讨个好一点的生活，但这怎么能比得过你救我的那一命？”  
“我坐在警局的时候就想，这条命反正也是你救的，干脆抵给你，让你多换点军功章。”  
亚瑟觉得醉意又开始上涌，他脑子里乱哄哄的，不知在想些什么。“那为什么……”他问到一半又不知道该问些什么，当即住了嘴。  
奥姆却像是会了意：“你说是为了什么？”  
他向前倾将嘴唇贴上亚瑟的，用舌头摹着他唇的形状。亚瑟的头更加疼，他想叹气，不自觉微微张开嘴，奥姆的舌头趁机挤了进来，抵着他的上颚，将他那声叹息堵在嗓子眼里。  
这一吻完，奥姆低声说：“因为你还叫我是兄弟。”

后来不知怎么就发展成这样，他被奥姆压在沙发上，两腿之间抵着奥姆的膝盖。奥姆拉开亚瑟的皮带，将他那物事拿在手里轻轻地捏。  
亚瑟闲下来时常思考自己凭什么被上司看中，刚出校园档案就被锁在警署最深的柜子里。或许是因为他是个如水的性子，到哪都能过活，各处都能随遇而安，山崩在前也不变于色，就比如在这个当口他还能思考这些。  
奥姆发现他出神，又亲吻他，这次更加凶狠，好似一只野兽啮咬他的唇，亲完继续往下，在他身上留下一列湿印。  
奥姆将手指放进来时亚瑟僵住了身子，一根手指在里面开拓，不久就加成两根、三根。他呼吸一下乱了节奏，张开嘴如上岸的鱼，奥姆凑过来用嘴渡气给他，手上更加用力捏他半硬的东西。  
真正进入的过程漫长而艰辛，如一把钝刀割他内里柔软的肉。亚瑟痛得失去理智，自暴自弃地想或是欠他的，借了那么多人情债，这次干脆一次还个干净。于是放软身子，让奥姆更方便顶到里面，整个埋入他身体里。  
他想说话，这时奥姆开始动作，干涩地摩擦着，他又失语，一句对不起卡在喉咙。被奥姆顶得狠了他渐渐感受到舒服，一小片酸软扩散开来，快感积压到让他小腿发颤，他承受不住这种感觉，抿着嘴只让自己闷哼。  
奥姆又将亚瑟抱起来，让亚瑟抵在他肩头。亚瑟低头咬住奥姆锁骨上那一处泛白的伤痕，咬得那处渗出一点鲜血，奥姆顶着他内里一点摩擦，让亚瑟发出意味不明的鼻音，将手攀上奥姆肩膀，指尖握得发白。奥姆轻轻舔着亚瑟的耳朵，热气扑进耳廓激得亚瑟半张脸浮上热气，奥姆咬着他的耳朵问：“你爱我吗？”  
他另外一只耳朵靠近奥姆的心脏，一声声鼓动如浪潮，直至淹没他。他抬起头看奥姆，奥姆眼睛泛红，盯着他如困兽。亚瑟再也不是那个小公寓里的亚瑟，明天奧姆也不再是那個和他共坐飲酒的奧姆，共度那八年好似一场大梦初醒，只剩一段无可弥补的空白。  
“我把你当兄弟。”亚瑟说。  
这个人可以为他死，也可以为他生，最终还是被他辜负。  
奥姆听了他回答挺得更深，却继续轻柔吻着他的脸：“我也把你当兄弟。”  
亚瑟为这突然的用力一下泄了出来，白浊沾染上两人的小腹，奥姆抽动几下后也泄在他身体里。  
八年情仇有借有还，待过今晚他们各自两清。  
他们长久地亲吻彼此，撕咬着彼此的嘴唇，肢体交缠在一起，如溺水的人抓住水草，无用地挣扎。

 

-End-


End file.
